


Richard felt terrible.

by CptnMatthewCrawley



Category: The Grand Tour (TV) RPF
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, References to Illness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 18:01:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13013193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CptnMatthewCrawley/pseuds/CptnMatthewCrawley
Summary: Richard gets sick James takes care of him reference to Richard's childhood illnesses later on in the story.





	Richard felt terrible.

Richard felt terrible his head was pounding his nose was clogged he couldn't stop coughing and his skin was drenched in hot clammy sweat.  
James rolled over and sighed seeing how poorly Richard looked and reached out laying the back of his hand against Richard's forehead Richard moaned at the cool touch and leaned into it closing his eyes.  
"Feeling any better?." James asked and Richard shook his head which made it hurt more and he screwed up his eyes and coughed hard into his left hand whimpering as he did so James sat up and got out of bed heading into their ensuite he pulled out one of the sachets he kept in the cabinet for times like these and mixed it with some cold water in Richard's tooth cleaning cup and carried it back into the bedroom.  
"Here sit up and drink this it will help you feel better." James said gently and helped Richard to sit up and handing him the red plastic cup helping to hold it steady when Richard's hand shook and Richard sipped the lemon flavoured mixture hoping that it would help him sleep James had also laced it with a dose of Nyquil to help Richard get some more much needed sleep.  
James hated seeing Richard suffer especially since his last big accident when he'd broken his leg smashing his left knee to pieces in the process, Richard hadn't been easy to live with especially because he suffered from post traumatic stress disorder from his accident in 2006.  
"I'm sorry you're so poorly love I thought you were playing up to the cameras if I'd have known better I wouldn't have laughed forgive me?." James asked reaching out and taking Richard's hand into his own and giving it a squeeze Richard finished the medicine and put down the cup before wrapping his arms around James their hands still linked and resting his hot forehead against James cool bare shoulder.  
"Rich come on love lie down you need some more sleep love help you feel better yeah." James whispered quietly and helped Richard to lie down once more and then snuggled down beside him holding Richard safe in his embrace as they drifted back off to sleep.  
Richard slept soundly the rest of the night his breathing sounded better too less congested but he still looked dreadful so James drove him into work with strict instructions for him to call if he needed picking up earlier.  
Richard texted James at 12.30 asking to be picked up he'd finished filming his segments despite a raging bloody headache and just feeling lousy he was burning up again Jeremy pointed out before James arrived to take him home to bed where he should've been all day anyway.

James felt terrible for Richard he looked paler than he had that morning and his breathing sounded terrible like he was badly congested and James basically got him home as quickly as he could without breaking the speed limit to do so.

Richard slept most of the way home in the car and only awoke when James had pulled up onto their driveway about an hour later.

" Come on love lets get you inside and tucked into bed you don't look too good." James said keeping his voice quiet and soothing.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and review.


End file.
